leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Striaton City
|leader=Cilan |leadersprite=VSCilan.png |badge=Trio |gymtype=Grass |leader2=Chili |leadersprite2=VSChili.png |gymtype2=Fire |leader3=Cress |leadersprite3=VSCress.png |gymtype3=Water |north=Route 3 |regionnorth=Unova |east=Dreamyard |south=Route 2 |regionsouth=Unova |type=building }} Striaton City (Japanese: サンヨウシティ Sanyou City) is a city in southeastern Unova. The Dreamyard is to the east, is to the south and is to the northwest. Striaton City is home to Cilan, Chili, and Cress, who jointly act as the Striaton City Gym Leaders in , before retiring their Gym Leader positions in . Striaton City is also where Fennel and Amanita reside, before moving to Castelia City in Black 2 and White 2. The eastern half of Striaton City houses buildings with unique architectural designs. The western part of the city houses a beautifully designed garden. Slogan Three Stand Together as One! (Japanese: Sanyou refers to three aligned stars.) Places of interest Trainers' School A Pokémon academy is a school where students and s can learn more about . Most beginning Trainers visit at least one of them, and common Trainers who study extensively at these locations are es, s, and s. The blackboard at the back of the school details the five non-volatile status conditions. In Pokémon Black and White, Cheren visits here to improve his knowledge while waiting for the Gym to open. Fennel and Amanita's house Fennel and Amanita live together in the house in the northern entrance of the easternmost building in Striaton City. They share a room on the top floor, which cannot be accessed until defeating the Striaton Gym. Fennel gives the player as a reward for defeating the Gym Leader. Amanita introduces herself as the creator of the Unova Pokémon Storage System, then explains the . After speaking with her, the "Someone's PC" becomes "Amanita's PC". After saving the from the s, Fennel gives the player the C-Gear and Amanita will give you the Pal Pad. Amanita will then explain the purpose of the Pal Pad in addition to the Battle Box. In , due to Fennel and Amanita moving to Castelia City, they are absent. Instead, a woman, a man, a , and an Up-Grade are found. The man names all of the Pokémon Storage System admins, and the woman states that the C-Gear's current version is version 3.0. Garden On the west side of Striaton City, there is a hedge garden surrounded by water. It contains hedge walls, and and -shaped hedges, with , , and -shaped hedges added in . In the center of the garden is a tall water fountain. Also, in during the Summer, tame appear in the garden at night. Striaton Gym The Striaton Gym is the official Gym of Striaton City. It is based on , , and Pokémon. The Gym Leaders are Chili, Cress, and Cilan. The Striaton City Gym is a Gym consisting of a puzzle by stepping on an element pad that defeats the element showcased on a curtain. For defeating one Gym Leader, Trainers receive the , , and the ability to use outside of battle. Striaton City is host to the first Gym the can challenge. Uniquely, this Gym has three brothers for Gym Leaders, and the Gym Leader faced by the player is determined by the starter the player chooses. If the player chooses , the player will face Chili and his . If the player chooses , the player will face Cress and his . If the player chooses , the player will face Cilan and his . The Gym is styled after a café; each of the Leaders serve as waiters. The Gym made its anime appearance in Triple Leaders, Team Threats!. Striaton Restaurant Making its appearance in Black 2 and White 2, the Striaton Restaurant is the former Gym of Striaton City. The player can watch a , , or show, with the prize being a Big Mushroom if the correct Pokémon is chosen. It is a spiritual successor to the show found at Marvelous Bridge in Black and White. Every day, the player can team up with one of the three brothers and battle the other two in a Multi Battle. They all have three Pokémon each and use different Pokémon than the ones they did in . Demographics Pokémon Black and White 46 people reside in Striaton City. This ranks Striaton City as one of the biggest cities in Unova. Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Striaton City's population increases to 51. Poké Mart In Black 2 and White 2, the upper cashier's whole stock is always available since the player can only visit Striaton City after entering the Hall of Fame. | : 1 }}}} : 5 }}| }} : 1 }}| : 3 }}}} : 7 }}| : 8 }}}} : 3 }}| : 1 }}}} : 1 }}| : 1 }}}} : 1 }}| : 1 }}}} : 5 }}| : 1 }}}} : 1 }}| : 3 }}}} : 5 }}}} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} Items ×2}} in the eastmost alley|Bl=yes|W=yes|display= }} }} from s|Bl=yes|W=yes|display=C-Gear}} ) (hidden)|Bl=yes|W=yes}} at the left of the Route 3 gateway (requires )|Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} ×5}} }} }} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} ) (hidden)|B2=yes|W2=yes}} , , or shuffle game (daily)|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Pokémon Pokémon Black and White Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Trainers Trainers' School If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr BW Cheren.png |prize= 800 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=BW |location=Striaton City |pokemon=2 }}| | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr BW Cheren.png |prize= 800 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=BW |location=Striaton City |pokemon=2 }}| | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr BW Cheren.png |prize= 800 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=BW |location=Striaton City |pokemon=2 }}| | Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Trainers' School |4|479|Rotom|| ||110|Weezing|♂| ||094|Gengar|♂| ||604|Eelektross|♂| |36=フユキ|37=Fuyuki}} Restaurant Cilan, Chili, or Cress can either be partnered with the , or be one of his or her opponents. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite= mod 3}}|0=B2W2 Cilan Back.png|1|2=Spr B2W2 Cilan.png}} |prize= |14880 in Easy Mode, 17280 in Challenge Mode}} |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Striaton City |pokemon=3 }}| |gender=male |back= mod 3}}|0=yes|1|2=no}} |type1=Grass |ability=Water Absorb |held=Muscle Band |move1=Petal Dance|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Special |move2=Cotton Guard|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Status |move3=Sucker Punch|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Poison Jab|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |back= mod 3}}|0=yes|1|2=no}} |type1=Grass |type2=Steel |ability=Iron Barbs |held=Leftovers |move1=Power Whip|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Physical |move2=Leech Seed|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Status |move3=Gyro Ball|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Curse|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=male |back= mod 3}}|0=yes|1|2=no}} |type1=Grass |ability=Gluttony |held=Life Orb |move1=Rock Slide|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Crunch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Energy Ball|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Special |move4=Work Up|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite= mod 3}}|1=B2W2 Chili Back.png|0|2=Spr B2W2 Chili.png}} |prize= |14880 in Easy Mode, 17280 in Challenge Mode}} |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Striaton City |pokemon=3 }}| |gender=male |back= mod 3}}|1=yes|0|2=no}} |type1=Fire |ability=Flash Fire |held=Leftovers |move1=Fire Blast|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Sucker Punch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Focus Blast|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Special |move4=Stockpile|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=female |back= mod 3}}|1=yes|0|2=no}} |type1=Fire |ability=Sheer Force |held=Muscle Band |move1=Flare Blitz|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Physical |move2=Hammer Arm|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Bulk Up|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Status |move4=Rock Slide|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |back= mod 3}}|1=yes|0|2=no}} |type1=Fire |ability=Gluttony |held=Life Orb |move1=Crunch|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Flamethrower|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Work Up|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Grass Knot|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Special}} |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite= mod 3}}|2=B2W2 Cress Back.png|0|1=Spr B2W2 Cress.png}} |prize= |14880 in Easy Mode, 17280 in Challenge Mode}} |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Striaton City |pokemon=3 }}| |gender=female |back= mod 3}}|2=yes|0|1=no}} |type1=Water |ability=Reckless |held=Muscle Band |move1=Swagger|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Aqua Tail|move3type=Water|move3cat=Physical |move4=Double-Edge|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |back= mod 3}}|2=yes|0|1=no}} |type1=Water |type2=Psychic |ability=Own Tempo |held=Leftovers |move1=Calm Mind|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Scald|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Flamethrower|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Psychic|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} | |gender=male |back= mod 3}}|2=yes|0|1=no}} |type1=Water |ability=Gluttony |held=Life Orb |move1=Scald|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Crunch|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Work Up|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} In the anime Striaton City appeared in Triple Leaders, Team Threats!. It is a city with huge skyscrapers and loads of shops, including a market. and first met there and he invited them to his Gym. During the Gym , Ash defeated Chili and Cilan, but lost to Cress. Despite that loss, however, Ash won his first Badge. In Dreams by the Yard Full!, 's investigation in the Dreamyard caused Dream Mist to fall over Striaton City, but they were stopped by Ash, Iris, Cilan, and Fennel. In the end, Cilan decided to travel with Ash and Iris. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Striaton City first appeared in Welcome To Striaton City!!, where and arrived there in search for . After the trio had reunited, they ended up challenging the Striaton Gym together, eventually earning each of them a . Following their Gym challenge, Black gave Bianca and Cheren each a Xtransceiver before reuniting with and continuing his travels with her. In PS541, Striaton City was revealed to be one of the cities of Unova that had been frozen over by the Plasma Frigate. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Striaton City in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Grass||enset=Plasma Blast|enrarity=Common|ennum=1/101|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=Common|jpnum=001/076}} Trivia * The fact that the map description references a snowy climate and that the name of the city is a corruption of "striation" (scratches left in rock from glacial friction) is likely a reference to , which was formed by glacial deposits during . Moreover, the position of Long Island relative to Manhattan is nearly identical to the position of the east peninsula of Unova relative to the central region, which was based on Manhattan. * Despite not being native to the Unova region, Pikachu-shaped hedges can be found in the garden. This is one of the few cameo appearances of Pikachu in Generation V. * In , tame appear in the garden at night in the summer. This could be a reference to the where owns a . Name origin Category:Black and White locations Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations Category:Unova locations Category:Cities de:Orion City es:Ciudad Gres fr:Ogoesse it:Levantopoli ja:サンヨウシティ zh:三曜市